This invention relates generally to bearings and more particularly, to a bearing assembly wherein separator and roller elements can be positioned relative to a first race, and a flange portion of the separator will maintain the position of the separator within the first race when the second race is positioned relative to the first race.
Separators are utilized to guide roller assemblies within the inner and outer races of bearings. Typically, flanges are formed in one of the races to ensure that the separators, and the associated rolling elements, are not axially displaced from position. Extra machining and heat treatment steps are necessary to produce the flanges on the races.
Slots have been formed in separators such that a diameter of the separator can be altered whereby the separator can be positioned between two flanges in a race. An example of a separator insertable into a race between two flanges is U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,881. This configuration requires that two flanges be affixed to the race, as well as the associated machining and heat treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,802 illustrates an angular contact roller bearing having a slotted bridge to separate the rollers. The slots in the bridge permit compression of the bridge such that the bridge can be inserted into the outer race. The outer race must contain a flange to maintain the positioning of the bridge within the race.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,972 illustrates a unitized bearing assembly in which a sleeve portion of the bearing is slotted such that the sleeve may be compressed to engage with another portion of the bearing to create the unitized bearing. The sleeve portion is attached to a housing portion of the bearing requiring machining of the housing portion.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present bearings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.